


Yuuri Katsuki is The Mom Friend

by J000liet



Series: Frisbee AU [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Katsuki Yuri is Team Mom, M/M, Otabek just needs more friends, Yuri needs more friends too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: The day Yuuri Katsuki played the Mom Friend to to panicking teens about their relationship.





	Yuuri Katsuki is The Mom Friend

* * *

Otabek went to the address on his phone at 12:45.

He knocked on the door, and shoved his hands as deep as he could into his pockets.

“Otabek.” Yuuri smiled as he opened the door. “Come on in.” 

“Thank’s for having me.”

“Not a problem.” Yuuri stepped out of the way of the door. “Just take your shoes off. There’s a rack right there.” He motioned to where most of his shoes were. 

“Thanks.” Otabek toed off his shoes and put them on a shelf.

“Kitchen’s over here. I made some soup.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry I texted so early.”

“It’s alright. I wasn’t asleep.” Yuuri dished the food and handed him a bowl. “Sit where ever you feel most comfortable.”

Otabek to a place at the table.

“So…” Yuuri sat, “in your text you said you needed to talk to me about something.”

“Yeah.” Otabek pushed some soup around. “It’s about Yuri.”

“Yeah?”

“He’s… I talk to Seung-Gil, my friend who I live with… Mila and Michele… Yuri’s just so  _ hot _ .” Otabek blushed and shoved some soup into his mouth.

Yuuri bit his lip to keep the laugh at bay.

“And he… his hips… everyone was… he just dances so  _ well _ .”

Yuuri bit a little harder.

“And I… well you see… I…”

“You?” Yuuri prompted.

“I’m an anti-social, un-cool, dork who can’t dance.” Otabek dropped his forehead onto the table.

“Oh.” Yuuri smiled and moved to sit next to Otabek, patting his back. “You’ll be just fine. I promise.”

“How do you know?” Otabek mumbled into the table.

“Because Yuri really loved your date last night.”

“He did?” Otabek sat up straight.

“Yeah. My guess, he’s raving about you to his brother right now.”

“But I didn’t even dance! I just stood there and tried not to crush him in the crowd.”

Yuuri laughed. “If anyone tries to crush Yuri, on their own head be it.”

“People stared at him all night.” Otabek played with his soup some more. “They  _ ogled _ him.” he spat. “Yuri isn’t an object to be  _ ogled _ .”

“I’m glad you think so.”

“But they all stared. And I just felt so… out of place.”

“Well what would make you feel  _ in _ place?” Yuuri asked.

“Can you teach me to dance? To surprise Yuri?”

Yuuri smiled. “I would love to!”

“Really?”

“I teach a couple classes. Or I could come to your place. Or we could meet at the studio and I could work with you privately. I would offer here, but Victor and Yuri will be moving in the month after next and if you want Yuri to be surprised, we should make it so he can’t catch us.”

“You’ll help me,” Otabek stared, “no questions asked?”

“I’ll always help you. Unless you break Yuri’s heart. Then may whatever higher powers you believe in have mercy on your soul.” Yuuri smiled brightly in contrast to his dark tone.

Otabek nodded and at some more soup. “This is really good.”

“I have brownies too. They’re Yuri’s favorite.”

“I love brownies.” Otabek smiled and took another bite of soup.

“Good. Now,” Yuuri took a quick bite of soup, “cats or dogs? And where did you get your bike?”

* * *

“Yuuuuuuurrrriiiiiiii!” Yuri pulled out the spare key and ran into Yuuri’s apartment.

“Yuri?” Yuuri came out of the kitchen. “What’s wrong?”

“I need your help!”

“Okay…”

“Is Otabek my boyfriend?!” Yuri grabbed him by the shoulders. “Because Lilia called him my boyfriend and now I don’t know if he’s my boyfriend.”

“I think this is something you need to talk to Otabek about.”

“Yeah, but what if it’s too soon? What if we’re just dating right now and then asking if we’re boyfriends puts too much pressure and we break up!? What if we are boyfriends and I ask and then he breaks up with me for being dense?! What if-”

“Okay, breath.” Yuuri ordered and sat Yuri down on a stool. “You aren’t breathing.”

Yuri took a deep breath.

“Otabek isn’t going to break up with you because you want to clarify where you stand. He likes you. A lot.”

“How do you know?”

“I made him lunch.”

“You… OTABEK WAS HERE AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME!?” Yuri grabbed a pillow and started beating Yuuri with it. “What did you talk about?!”

“He just wanted a home cooked lunch that he didn’t make. And we didn’t really talk about you. I just asked if he like your date. He said he did. We moved on.” Yuuri laughed as Yuri kept beating him with a pillow. “I actively held back to not scare him off.”

“Okay…” Yuri slowly put the pillow down. “So what did you move on to?”

“His music, the club, dancing, his bike, he likes cats and dogs, always a plus.” Yuuri thought out loud. “He complimented the soup I made.”

“Which soup?”

“The creamy chicken potato one.”

“The one that tastes like pot pie?”

“Yeah.”

“That takes, like three hours.”

“I started at like, 9:30 when I got back. He was here at 12:45. It was fine.”

“Were you always going to make that for lunch?”

“Since Otabek texted me, at like, 4 am. Yeah.”

“Have you not slept!?”

“No.” Yuuri smiled. “I did a CostCo run. Grabbed energy drinks.”

“You are too calm to be on Red Bull.” Yuri snapped.

“Haven’t started on the Red Bull yet. I’ll just go to bed early tonight. I have to get some things ready for you two to move in.

“So… back to my problem. What”

“Yuri. Talk. To. Otabek. This is one thing that I can’t really tell you the answer to.”

“Thanks.” Yuri mumbled.

“Wanna brownie?”

“With the chocolate chunks?”

“And frosting.” Yuuri smiled.

“Duh.”


End file.
